Karena Kita Menyukainya
by BoraX 007
Summary: Berawal dari 'mereka semua' terjebak di gedung olahraga, dan memainkan sebuah permainan. "Apa kalian menyuakai Kurokocchi? kalau aku suka."/ aku suka/ kami tidak cocok/ Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya./ Dan aku tahu kita semua disini menyukainya/ tapi siapa yang berhak memilikinya/ GoMXKuroko/ WarningInside.


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: HaremKuroko.(Kiseki no Sedai)**

 **Rate:T**

 **Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **.**

 **Karene Kita Menyukainya**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

* * *

Brakk … Brakk … Brakk …

"Dorong yang kuat Kise."

"Ini sudah semampuku, Aominecchi."

"Ck, kau ini … Hoee Murasakibara, Midorima, setidaknya bantu kami, kalian ingin terjebak di gedung ini sampai besok? Dan Tetsu, ahhh lupakan."

"Tidak apa terjebak disini, asal aku masih punya persediaan kripik sampai besok."

"Berdasarkan ramalan Aha-san. Zodiac Aquarius, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra dan Sagitarius akan berada dalam masalah. Jadi percuma saja kalian melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Ramalan Aha-san selau tepat."

"Dua orang itu, benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan."

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru menghampiri dua orang pemuda lain yang sedang mencoba mendobrak pintu besi di hadapan mereka.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Kurasa ini sia-sia, kalian mencoba mendobrak pintu gedung olahraga sejak sejam yang lalu."

"Tetsuya benar, kalian hanya buang-buang tenaga." Pemuda bersurai merah dengan aurahnya yang berat ikut menimpali.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana Akashicchi? Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak apa-apa terjebak disini, selama Kurokocchi juga ada disini."

"Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu sampai besok. Dan Ryouta berhenti memeluk Tetsuya seperti itu. Kalian terlihat menjijikan."

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kita semua terjebak disini." Aomine Daiki, salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota lainnya.

"Ini semua karena Kurochin yang tertidur." Atsushi Murasakibara seperti biasa terlihat tetap setia dengan kripiknya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?"

"Kami tidak tega membangunkan Kurokocchi, habis Kurokocchi tidurnya pulas sekali, seperti anak kucing."

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Kuroko, ini juga salah seseorang yang melarang kita membawa HP disaat latihan." Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan jari-jarinya yang ditapping.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Shintaro?" Akashi Seijuuro yang semenjak tadi duduk diam disamping Tetsuya akhirnya angkat bicara. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melarang teman-temannya membawa benda elektronik itu disaat latihan, benda yang disebut Handphone itu tak jarang mengganggu mereka padahal pertandingan musim panas sekitar sebulan lagi dilaksanakan. Walaupun mereka disebut-sebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai yang tak ada tandingannya bukan berarti mereka menjadi tidak fokus dengan latihan. Dan disinilah peran Akashi sebagai kapten untuk membuat kelima anggota inti lainnya itu tidak malas-malasan.

"Lantainya semakin dingin ssu."

"Sebaiknya kita cari matras yang bisa dijadikan alas."

"Coba cari diruang peralatan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Midorima dan Aomine kembali memabawa 2 matras yang berukuran hampir 2x2.

"Kita hanya menemukan 2 matras. Tidak ada pilihan, malam ini kita harus tidur berdesakan. Kecuali kalian setuju titan besar itu tidur dilantai." Aomine melirik kearah Murasakibara yang tidak lepas dari kripiknya.

"Aku setuju ssu, hihi . "

"Aku tidak peduli." Midorima telah mengambil tempat diatas dua matras yang telah disusun sejajar.

"Kalian jangan jahat begitu pada Murasakibara-kun. Aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat dengannya. Biar aku yang tidur dipinggir."

"Kau ingin membeku ya Tetsuya? Dengan tubuh sekeci itu, kau akan terdesak dan jatuh kelantai jika tidur dipinggir. Tidurlah disini." Aomine menepuk tempat disebelahnya, diantara dia dan Midorima.

"Tidak boleh ssu. Aku juga ingin disamping kurokocchi."

"Jangan protes Kise."

"Midorimacchi bilang begitu karena Kurokocchi tidur disampingmu kan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Tsundere."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak usah ribut. Aku yang akan mengatur posisi tidurnya."

Kise, Aomine dan Midorima, diam-diam menghelah napas pasrah. Jika Akashi yang mengambil alih maka artinya tidak ada kata protes.

.

.

"Hiks, aku ingin disamping Kurokocchi."

"Tidak usah protes Kise, kau ingin dapat coblosan gunting."

"Aominecchi kan enak bisa tidur disamping Kurokocchi . Aku juga ingin ssu, bisa meluk Kurokocchi seperti guling."

Dan begitulah akhirnya posisi mereka mulai dari kanan, Murashikibara, kemudian Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, tidak apa tidur dipinggir?" Kuroko melirik kearah Akashi yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Kalau mau, kita boleh tukaran."Midorima menyeletuk, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Biar aku saja ssu. Aku suka dipinggir kok."

Semua orang tahu jika kedua orang tersebut hanyalah ber'modus belaka, agar bisa tidur disamping Kuroko.

"Aku tidak suka bau keringat kalian, dan hanya bau tetsuya yang layak berada disampingku, baunya lebih mendingan dari pada bau badan kalian yang seperti kalilawar. Jadi jangan banya komentar."

Dan semua orangpun terdiam, terlalu malas berurusan dengan sang kapten. Namun kesunyian itu tidak berlangsung lama, Aomine tiba-tiba menghembuskan napas berat.

"Ini membosanku, dan aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk."

"Aku juga ssu."

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain sebuah permainan."

"Permainan apa?" Murasakibara yang selama ini terdiam ternyata juga merasa bosan akhirnya ikut menimpali dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit acuh.

"Permainan ini seperti Truth or Dare, hanya saja permainan ini hanya berisi pertanyaan, setiap orang berhak bertanya dengan pertanyaan apa saja, dan masing-masing orang harus menjawab dengan jujur. Jika ada yang berbohong, berarti kalian mempecundangi diri kalian sendiri."

Permainan yang menjebak. Pikir mereka semua.

"Tidak ada yang berani?"

"Sepertinya menarik ssu."

"Cukup menantang."

"Hm."

"aku ikut."

"Bagaimana Akashi-kun, kau tidak mau?"

"Seperti anak-anak saja."

"Kita bermain berlima. Sepertinya Akashi-kun tidak cukup berani." Kuroko berujar dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Baikalah, aku ikut."

Ke empat orang lainnya menahan tawa. Kuroko selalu saja punya senjata untuk menekan Akashi, mungkin hanya Kurokolah yang seberani itu pada Akashi diantara mereka.

"Siapa yang ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu? Geser sedikit kau menjepitku." Midorima memperbaiki posisinya yang tergencet oleh murasakibara.

"Aku saja." Murasakibara mengacungkan tangan. Dan yang lainnya setuju-setuju saja, lagi pula mereka belum menemukan pertanyaan yang pas.

"Menurut kalian besok aku harus membeli kripik rasa apa?"

"Lebih baik tidur saja." Aomine memperbaiki posisinya menghadap Kuroko yang berbaring telentang. Pertanyaan Murasakibara membuatnya sama sekali tidak bernafsu.

"Seriusan ssu. Kalau begitu biar aku duluan yang bertanya."

"Sebaiknya pertanyaan yang bermutu Kise."

"Iya Mdorimacchi. Pertanyaanku, apa kalian semua menyukai Kurokocchi? Kalau aku suka ssu."

"Pertanyaan apa itu." Aomine kembali dalam posisi telentang. Diam-diam tubuh mereka menegang sebentar.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Jawab saja ssu. Lagi pula kalian bebas menjawab kan, tinggal bilang iya atau tidak. Dimulai dari Aka…Murasakibaracchi." Kise tidak berani menyebut Akashi, orang itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dimintai apalagi diperintah.

"Emm, Kurochin orang yang baik, aku suka."

Mendengar kata 'suka' dari Murasakibara rasanya kata 'suka' itu tiba-tiba menjadi berarti banyak. Tapi arti suka sesungguhnya yang dimaksud oleh Murasakibara itu hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tahu. Entah suka sekedar suka, suka karena mengagumi, suka karena menyenangkan, ataukah sampai pada taraf suka karena rasa 'suka'. Yang lain terlalu malas menebak isi kepala orang yang terlihat tidak berminat pada apapun itu. Heh Murasakibara bahkan terlihat tak berminat pada basket yang sudah jelas di cintainya.

"Giliran, Midochin."

"Orang bergolongan darah B sepertiku tidak akan cocok dengan golangan berdarah A seperti Kuroko."

"Kami tidak bertanya apa kau cocok dengan Kuroko atau tidak Midorima. Pertanyaannya kau menyukainya atau tidak. Ini seperti kami bertanya A dan kau menjawab B." Aomine menjadi kesal, begitupun dengan yang lainnya mengangguk cepat. Susahnya menanyakan pertanyaan intim pada orang semacam Midorima yang-

"Aku tidak sekedar menyukainya tapi juga mengaguminya."

Dan, dan … Kemana Midorima Shintaro yang Tsundere.

"Sekarang giliran Aominecchi, kalo aku tadi suda menjawab sendirikan."

Kalau Kise tidak perlu ditanya, semua orang pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"A-aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya kan, jadi sudah pasti suka."

"Aomine-kun, tidak usah memaksakan diri." Kuroko menatapa Aomine.

"Terserahlah." Dan akhirnya Aomine membelakangi Kuroko.

"Akashicchi?"

Semua orang terdiam, menunggu jawaban seperti apa yang akan dilontarkan sang kapten, orang yang paling susuah ditebak jalan pikirannya.

Lama mereka menunggu sampai-sampai menahan napas.

"Aku … "

"Ya?/Hm?"

…

"Tidak tahu."

….

"Akashcchi tidak seru."

"Membosankan."

"Iya."

"Tidur atau kubotaki kalian."

"Dan sedikit-sedikit main gunting."

"Itulah Akashicchi."

"Sepertinya kalian benar-benar ingin dibotaki."

"ZZZZZzzzzzz…."

"ZZZZZzzzzz…"

Mendengar ancaman Akashi yang tidak main-main semuanya langsung pura-pura tertidur.

.

* * *

.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang telah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Sekedar memastikan.

"Aku tahu kita semua menyukainya bukan? Ah, lebih dari kata suka."

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, serta Murasakibara diam-diam hanya mendengarkan.

"Kita harus bersaing dan yang terkuatlah yang boleh memilikinya." Akashi melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana caranya kita mengetahui siapa terkuat diantara kita semua?" Kise terdengar serius.

"Dengan basket."

"Tapi kita belum pernah bertanding satu sama lain."

"Setelah pelulusan kita mengambil SMA yang berbeda. Dengan SMA masing-masing kita akan bertemu dipertandingan. Yang berada dipuncaklah yang terkuat. Dan yang terkuatlah yang berhak meilikinya."

"Itu solusi yang bagus."

"Aku tidak sabar ssu."

"Heh, selama ini aku selalu menahannya, sebaiknya memang harus diakhiri."

"Memang kalian pikir selama ini aku senang melihat kalian menyentuh milikku.''

"Milikmu?"

"Baiklah, sampai hari itu tiba. Tidak ada yang berhak diantara kita semua menyentuh Kuroko Tetsuya."

"jangan melanggarnya."

.

.

.


End file.
